Magical Crisis
by Davicell
Summary: The summary is the 1st part. Please do read...
1. Summary

Yoshihiko Matsumoto A 17 years old 3rd year highschool boy. Was about to confess his love to her classmate Sakaki Jubei. But was kidnapped by a group of men who manipulates magic also known as the Void Crawlers. At pursuit, Yoshihiko got injured but his life was saved by a girl named Sabrina Bon Vitri. Yoshihiko was living solo since the death of his parents. Sabrina was a close friend of Yoshihiko's Mother and kept searching for trails of her corpse. Yoshihiko tries to persuade Sabrina to teach him every knowledge about magic and wants to eliminate the Void Crawlers himself. As an agreement, He suffers the condition that he may never side with religious factions and never worship the god he knew in the present. Will he ever fulfill his goal? or more...

Turn to the next page for the start.


	2. Fates Collide

Yoshihiko Chiba, That's my name. My friends call me Yoshi-kun.

I'm a 3rd year Highschool boy who's experiencing a normal life.

There are times that people talk about me, "Isn't that Yoshihiko?". Yes, It's me, What's with you people?

I'm unexpectedly popular you say? Unfortunately not.

It's all the other way around, All guys envy me for being close friends with Sakaki Jubei.

She's in the same class as me and she's one hell of a hottie. I met her 7 years ago. Yes, She's my childhood friend.

I often receive death threats and mysterious letters from unknown people. Say, Jealousy gone through a next level?

There was even this time that I almost killed a guy just being together with Jubei. I'm a merciless beast when it comes to fights.

And that's what Jubei hates about me. Being so hyperactive and affected against them. But I can't deny it. I love my childhood friend.

It was almost time to go home. I decided that I should confess to Jubei, My feelings can't get enough of her and I am willing to take the responsibility.

I wrote a letter leading her to our old meeting place. That place was at the nearest park where we often play.

"Damn, I guess I made the right choice. All these stars above the sky will surely enhance our moods"

I see Jubei coming, I hid myself and try to surprise her.

"Guess who's this?"

I covered Jubei's eyes and made her guess.

But unexpectedly, She got hold on some part of my crotch and smirked.

"Guessing from this size, I guess it's you. Yoshi-kun."

"!"

"You never change do you?"

"Stop acting that way, This is why I get into fights often you know?"

"Hihihi, I'm sorry..."

"Well, I'm here. You better not disappoint me. What is it that you want to tell me"?

"Jubei, Don't you remember this place?"

"I clearly remember, This is the place where I met the cutest being in the whole world."

Well, That pierced through me, Now you ever wonder why I like her?

"Aww, Gee. Thanks!"

"Yes, yes. I remember. It was a cute little kitten!"

"W-What?"

That just pissed half part of me.

"I was joking!"

"You never did change at all. Always taking jokes seriously dummy. The cutest being was you! hihi."

"Jubei..."

I stared passionately. I was ready to deliver the confession.

"Y-Yoshi K-kun?"

"I've always had this feeling that our relationship should take to the next level."

"I'm afraid to lose you. You're the most important girl in my life. In other words, You're all I have."

"W-Whats the matter?"

"Jubei, I LOVE Y..."

A sudden flash of light blinded both of us... I can hear voices but it's a bit tuning...

"FASTER!, MASTER WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED IF WE FAIL THIS. SHE MIGHT COME THIS TIME! HURRY AND TAKE THE GIRL!"

My sudden blindness faded but I can barely stand for a while.

"W-Where are you taking her!?"

"Shut up kid, We've got no business with you. Scram before you get hurt!"

That pissed me off totally.

"Scram...you...say!?"

I regained my stance and lunged forward to deliver an uppercut to the guy's stomach.

"Ugh!"

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME! Is that all you've got!?"

"Why you!..."

There were four of them. But that didn't mind me, I'm used to fights and this is but a small trouble for an experienced fighter like me.

"Get him!"

The other guy shouted and headed towards me.

"Too slow.."

I slided to the left and delivered a right haymaker.

"Fuwaah!"

"Weakling..."

But that's where it all started...The leader of those men is mumbling...

"By the spirits of fire, I call upon the flames where mankind feared the extension of the wicked."

The gusts of wind is extraordinary. He's like gathering some sort of energy.

"!"

"W-What is this?..."

"Learn your place kiddo, We've got no plan to hurt anyone but you've crossed the line..."

"Fireball"

A huge amount of flame shaped circularly headed towards me...

"!"

I braced myself and covered my face.

"Reflect!"

For a second there I thought I was going to die. But this blonde woman saved me. But the fire spread quickly before she even arrived.

"RAAAAAAAAAAARGH, M-MY ARM!"

I received burns from that fire, but not totally blown.

"Heh, You're timing is impecable... That kid should've blown to bits."

"Coward, Using magic to a defenseless young man."

"I've got no choice. He's been a pain in the neck. This kidnapping mission should've flown smoothly if it weren't for that brat!"

"By the spirits of water, courage of the thousands, I bring forth the judgement of your own sin!"

"Isotonic sword!"

"Heh, A level 3 spell? You really want to kill me do you?"

"Cruelty shows no remorse. It's time to meet your doom."

"I've got no intention of fighting you, Besides. I've just bought time to secure the girl. I'll be taking my leave, Sabrina."

"Coward as always, eh'? Fortis"?

A ray of light can be seen covering whole in the man's position. Then by the blink of an eye, He's gone...

"Tch, Teleportation spell..."

I see her approaching me.

"W-Who are you?... W-where's Jubei?"

"It's a long story Yoshi-kun."

How the hell did she know me?

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Sabrina Bon Vitri, I was close friends with your mother."

"Y-You know my mother?"

"It means what it says now come here so I can treat you."

"O-okay.."

She's chanting some kind of a spell...

"By the spirits of the healing hand, I cure thee of his injuries.."

"By the way, You'll be losing conciousness."

But before I can even answer. I totally lost it.

Just what the hell is happening?...


	3. The beginning

*Alarm beats*

I hear the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I was quite startled.

"I-I'm back home?, But last night?...Oh!, JUBEI!"

I recalled what happened last night. I was suppose to confess to Jubei but she got kidnapped. I tried to get up but I'm feeling a little dizzy.

"You mustn't get up yet, That level 3 fireball still has a burning effect against non-magicians."

The blonde girl, Yes, her!. She's the one who saved me last night. But, how the hell did she know where I live?

"Since when did we reach my house, and how did you know where I live?"

"Like I told you, I was a close friend of your mother."

"Put that aside, What the hell is happening? Where did they took Jubei to? I need to save her!"

"Just calm down ok?"

"How could I calm down!?, She's kidnapped and you tell me to calm down!?"

"Just listen to me!"

There was a short awkward silence between that. I guess I just did lose control.

"You can't do anything with your state right now. And even if you get cured completely your still unable to do anything. What you seek for is out of this world's control."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know it's a bit confusing but Just shut up and keep listening."

"Those men who kidnapped descendant are the group called the Void Crawlers."

"W-wait, Descendant? You mean... Jubei?"

"Yes, She is the descendant of the forbidden magic much greater than what is now in the present."

"Magic...So that explains most of my questions..."

"Going back to the topic, The void crawlers plan to use the descendant to wreak havoc through this world."

"And it's one of my job to stop their actions from occurring. But they were one step ahead of me, As you can see they already held captive of the descendant."

"So you mean it's my fault?"

"I'm not blaming you! You just happen to be in danger that time."

"Then you are blaming me.."

"I said I'm not! Jeez, You and your mother are the same."

"By the way, My mother. How did you get to know her?"

"Actually, Your mother was the head magician representative at the Grandeur faction and intercontinental champion the last Magic Wars."

"W-wait, What's the 'Grandeur faction' and 'Intercontinental Magic wars'?"

"The Grandeur faction is the strongest group of magicians your mother went in. That time, I was a mere rookie and the one who helped me reached my rank now is your mother, I guess I owe her one and that's some reason I just can't let you die back there."

"And the Intercontinental Magic Wars is where all representatives of each continents will battle out and claim the title as the 'Archmage'."

"But why battle just for a mere title?"

"It's no mere title, That title grants the winner to enter the forbidden chambers where the source of all magic came from."

"And their gonna use Jubei to deplete that magic?"

"Yes,"

"But if they deplete the source of the magic, Wouldn't it affect them too?"

"Unfortunately that's beyond my knowledge. But I'm sure they have some plan stored. And the source isn't just mere magic. It's the balance of this world."

"If they succeed with their plan, then all hell will break lose. Calamities will occur in each part of the globe and eventually the human race will be in the brink of extinction."

"I see...then, lets go stop them!"

After hearing the story that came from Sabrina, I felt some bitter responsibility inside me. It's like if it weren't for me. Sabrina could have just saved Jubei and stop all this madness.

"W-what!?"

"I said, Lets go stop them!"

"But I can't risk your life coming with me."

"Then teach me."

"Teach you what?"

"Teach me the ways of magic. I will surely do my best and become like mother. Besides, I feel kinda' responsible in my own way. And most of all, That night. I was trying to confess to Jubei."

"B-but I promised your mother not to get you involved in this case."

"I made this decision myself. I really want to help out and rescure Jubei. She's the only family I got and I want you to help me."

"B-but...the promise..."

"Please?"

I begged Sabrina to teach me and well, I guess this woman against begging style. Now I know your weaknes...*smirk*

"O-OKAY! J-Just stop begging! Jeez."

"Thanks.."

I stared passionately. And she blushed as hell.

"You and your mother really have the same attitude you know."

"Now, What Should I do first?"

"Stop believing in god."

"Wait...W-what?"

"It means what it says."

"B-but why?"

"Magic and God is a very different case, there were Biblical mages and non-biblical mages back then, This man that I should say the 'Magi' disagreed with the pact that the Biblical and non-biblical mages were trying to make"

"But why did he do that?"

"He said that the beliefs of both side does not sync and it's impossible for them to get along. Biblical mages were based on god's words and non-biblical mages are based on what made this world."

"But god made the world right?"

"That's what the 'Magi' is fighting for. He believed that the world is made up of different elements such as the Light, Dark,Nature, Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and lastly. The Void.

"Light is the manifestation of your courage , Dark is your fear, and the rest is the energy we sense around this world."

"But the spell you've used. Isotonic Sword. That's water right?"

"You're a good catcher, Yes that's a water type."

"But what's with the 'Courage of the thousands' thingy."

"That's part of your will power. You can't cast a spell if you don't have any will to do it."

"But what's void magic?"

"Void magic is the main manifestation of your own evil side."

"Then that 'Fortis' Guy you knew. Was he..."

"Yes, He was part of the Grandeur but got blinded by power and the evil side of him released and consumed the very person he was in the past."

"I get it now. I am ready to not worship the god I knew right now. I'm ready to devote myself into the magic. I'll stop the Void crawlers myself and

"Then I need you to chant these spells."

She gave me an old paper. Looks kinda cool. And I said what written on it.

"From the spirits of Light, Dark,Nature, Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Void. I hereby offer myself to be Wise mage of the Magi, And thy beliefs of the Biblical mages shall fade from my own will."

As I chant these, I sense a tremendous flow of energy releasing. It was a purple ray. The light could almost blind me. And I feel my body fading away too..

"W-where am I?"

"Were in the magic hole leading to the magic realm."

"Cool!"

"See you on the other side!"

"W-wait...Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

I was like falling from a cliff, My speed kept gaining and gaining. Then I've arrived from the magic realm.

"Woah, That was one hell of a..."

My eyes almost killed me. The magic realm is a paradise. Almost all of the buildings are made of golden bricks. I see mages. It's like inside an MMORPG.

"Yo! Yoshi-Kun!"

"Bon Vitri-san! I thought I'd never see you!"

"Enough with the honorifics. You can call me Sabrina."

"O-Okay then."

She's unexpectedly nice after all that chatting.

"By the way, Yoshi-kun..."

"Yes?"

"Who's last name are you using?"

"My mothers."

"Then you better get ready."

"Ready for what exactly? Is this the 1st part of the test?"

"No, But I need you to go inside that golden door."

"The big one?"

"Yes, Well, In the magic realm day is night so I should get some sleep myself. I'll be heading home though."

"But where will I go?"

"I said go into that door right? When you find Samantha, She will lead you to your quarters."

"O-kay, Good night then!"

"Likewise.."

As Sabrina walks away, I approached the big golden door. Is this some kind of a castle? And when I opened the door.

"Welcome home! Matsumoto-sama"

"W-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

I was shocked. There were a lots of maid inside. And the establishment seems belong to a rich family.

"Welcome home, Matsumoto-sama, My name is Samantha Bon Vitri. Head maid of the Matsumoto Residence."

"W-wait... Bon V-Vitri? That means... Your Sabrina's little sister?"

"Yes, I am. And she has contacted me that Matsumoto-sama will return."

"But that's my mother were talking about... And, Is my mother...well... Kinda, famous around here?"

"Yes, She's still the well-known 'Archmage'."

"But my mother died. Would that end her title?"

"An Archmage never dies. Her physical appearance would appear dead but her spirit in this world would never fade away, Even the oldest of them old former Archmages is still alive. But they reside within the forbidden chamber."

"I see."

"Now, If you could please follow me Matsumoto-sama. I will now take you to your chambers, Big sister said that your training will start tomorrow so I need you to take a good rest and consider this World your 2nd Home."

"O-Okay..."

I'm still psyched out. So, My mother was famous and I get to be treated the same way because I'm her son? SWEET!

"Were here Matsumoto-sama."

"Um could you please not call me by my last name? I'm kinda embarrassed."

"I would not approve on such a request. The Bon Vitri family is owes the Matsumoto Family for many years and I consider each Matsumoto with respect."

"Well, You could atleast call me, Yoshi-sama."

"Well, That could be available. Very well then, Yoshi-sama. This is your room. Just call for me when you needed something ok?"

"O-okay."

As Samantha leaves, I enter my room. And I was shocked to see that my room is almost the same size as the apartment I live in back in Yokohama.

"This is a dream come true."

I excitedly jump on my bed and ready for sleep.

"Well then, Training starts tomorrow. Just you wait Jubei, I will definitely save you and confess once more!..."


End file.
